deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Mystical Phoenixes
Flaming Mystical Phoenix is the Chinese Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Taoist Lotus Clan. Died as a noble warriors and returned as the mystical phoenix warriors, these heroes fight for the greater good as they set the path right from the forces of evil Chaos, led by the Imperial 69 and the cave-dwelling Aviaks. Origins In the ancient times in Antichthon, Huozai Huang was the captain of the Vermillion Bird Army who led his fellow troops to battle in victory with faith, courage and honor with high morality against the unknown forces of evil. Throughout many battles he fought, Huozai faces his greatest battle yet against the ten thousand warriors from the dark forces but with the highest cost of his life which he understood the price from the battlefield. As he slew the general of dark forces, Huozai died with his final breath as the battle is completely over. However, fate took a different path. In the afterlife, Huozai is found himself at the heavenly temple of the Phoenix where he meets other heroes from the great battle: Mei Zhen, the fierce female warrior who fought bravely against the thousands of demon warriors; Shaoqing Dhan, the noble warrior who is loyal to the Kingdom of Wei; Quan Jian, the royal spearman who defended the high council from enemy ambush; Ye Zheng, the honorable spearman who have fought 1000 demon soldiers; Peng Dian, the mighty warrior who crushed tens of thousand demon soldiers; and Wei Cao, the legendary warrior who have fought and slew the demon emperor many years ago. Meeting with Wei Cao and other heroes was an honorable to him. Then he want it know why he was brought. Wei explained to Huozai that he has the power of Fenghuang, the mystical phoenix, and he had a task to set things right by defeating the source of evil. Huozai accepted the task and sent back to the physical world as he must go on his own. Back to the physical world where he died, Huozai began to track down the blood of the dead dark general and heading to their main war-camp somewhere on the mountain to the west where the army of demons have gathered there. As he arrived at the mountain, Huozai discovered not only the war-camp but the forgotten palace deep within the mountains where the last descendent of the demon emperor of the de-facto demonic kingdom is making preparation for his new offensive. Luckily for Huozai, he overheard the argument between the ill-new demon emperor and his commanders and their army is at crossroad of tension between those who with the ill-attempt reviving forgotten empire and those who disagree with the fallen empire. Huozai was about to eradicate the army first but he aided by Wei Cao and his allies and they've fought together against the demon army, slaying their champions and officers and commanders at the camp, and raided into the demon emperor's palace where they fought and slain his last generals. As they've captured the last demon emperor, Huozai interrogated him about the source of evil which the demon emperor was a minor threat but he must be sent to the Underworld. After the interrogation and sent him to the Underworld, they've found the location of the source of evil and it was at the Liuoyang Plateau. At the Liuoyang Plateau, Huozai and his fellow comrades found the suspicious camp near the cave at the steeps and saw the cave-dwelling Aviaks and some foreign mercenaries from the Dark Metal Claws Army coming out of the cave. They've infiltrated the camp and found the source of evil deep within the cave. After eliminating the guards at the camp, they've entered the cave and then they immediately fought the massive force of cave-dwelling Aviaks as they're reaching to the source of evil. And that source of evil was the Chaos Crystal at one of the Aviaks' underground cities where they were about to make the unholy ceremony as the missing mystical phoenix, Fenghuang, was about to be turned into a stone. Naturally, the mystical phoenix was about to be freed until Huozai and his fellow comrades have reached the city and disrupted the unholy ceremony and freed Fenghuang. For freeing the mystical phoenix, they've received their new power to defeat the source of evil: their Aura was unlocked and use it against them and Huozai slew their evil king. After their evil king is dead, Huozai and his fellow comrades have managed to escape from the cave before it sealed off to the rest of the world and Huozai finally completed his task to set his path right as he and his allies were thanked by Fenghuang. On the next day, Huozai and his fellow comrades were requested by the Jade Empire to battle against Hei Niao and his army in the Fenghuang Rivers and assisting the Wei Army. On December 21, 2012, Huozai was at the mystical temple at the time when he saw the Fallen Star and then suddenly teleported to Fenghuang County, Hunan Province in China, where he was sighted by the people who believed the legends of the mystical phoenix and then later brought in by the Chinese national defense force and then he was brought into Germany by the predecessor of the UN-GDI despite their national policy when they allegedly broke the rules. After the joint-operation in France, Huozai is reunited with his comrades after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies against the Monarch Invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, Huozai and his comrades are now resided at the ancient phoenix temple in Fenghuang County. Team Members Huozai Huang The mystical Avian-like Phoenix warrior is the noble leader of the team. Once the captain of his troops, Huozai led his forces to victory with faith, courage and honor until he was killed in battle and returned from the afterlife because he has the power of the mystical phoenix, Fenghuang, granted him to set his path right and defeat the darkness and the Imperial 69. Mei Zhen The female Avian-like Phoenix is the fierce warrior of the team. Mei Zhen is very well known to her people when she battled hundred demon soldiers in Feng-Wei Plains. Fearless and untapped, Mei Zhen fought every last breath until she finally slew the demon princess who commanded the army and died fearlessly in battle. After she was revived by the mystical power of the Fenghuang, Mei Zhen returned to the living and joined the team of brave and fearless warriors. Shaoqing Dhan The noble blue Avian-like Phoenix warrior who had served the Kingdom of Wei and battled the soldiers loyal to the Zhuo Army and then the Fengxiao Army. After many battles he fought, Shaoqing Dhan died before the battle has started. Later, he was revived by Fenghuang and returned to the living world to finish what he has started and he finally did as he captured Fengxiao himself and brought him to Cao Cao. After his task is complete, Shaoqing joined the team of noble warriors. Quan Jian The royal yellow Avian-like Phoenix is spearman who protected the councilman with his life ever since he became one of his bodyguards. When the carriage was ambushed, Quan Jian sprung to defend the carriage and hold the ambushers off so the councilman can escape. However, after the councilman escaped to safety, Quan Jian died nobly after he defeated the ambushers. But later, he was revived by Fenghuang and returned to his task one last time. After the assassination of the councilman has been foiled, Quan joined the team of mystical phoenix warriors. Ye Zheng The honorable green Avian-like Phoenix is spearman warrior who defeated 1000 demon soldiers with his only halberd in the battle of Shai-Wei. Ironically, he died during the battle after he defeated only 500 of them and then later revived by Fenghuang and returned to battle as he defeated the last 500 of them including their commander. After the battle is over, Ye Zhang joined the team of honorable warriors. Peng Dian The mighty indigo Avian-like Phoenix is the strongest warrior of the team. Peng Dian is the champion to his people when he crushed tens of thousand demon soldiers with his bare hands and beaten them down with his hammer-like mace. In his final battle against the demon army in Wei-Yang Castle, Peng Dian died in his final breath after he defeated the mighty warlord. Later, he was revived by Fenghuang and met the legendary Wei Cao and gladly joined at his side as his closest ally and a worthy bodyguard. Wei Cao The legendary Avian-like Phoenix was one of the greatest war heroes since the time of the Han Dynasty. He's also one of the heroes who destroyed the de-facto demon empire many years ago and sacrificed his live to save his comrades. After he died with honor, Wei Cao is revived by Fenghuang and tasked to hunt down any remnant of the demon empire in the living realm; not only the demons he fought but the Aviaks as well, sending them back to darkness of where they came from with the assistance of Peng Dian. He's very well-known to anyone who feared him as they called him "the One-Eyed Phoenix of Wei" and his reputation is very similar to the famous ambitious leader of the Kingdom of Wei, Cao Cao. Inspirations * Inspired from the Chinese mythology of Fenghuang, the mystical phoenix. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Chinese Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan